Diskussion:Lyle Wainfleet
Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er wirklich der Stellvertreter von Quaritch, allerdings sah es im Film ganz so aus, weswegen ich es einfach mal geschrieben habe. Unsainted 19:38, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Verbindung mit Tsu'tey ? Ich würde sehr gerne ein Beleg oder ein Zitat für diesen Satz sehen, denn in Film kann ich dies so nicht sehen; vielleicht im Scriptment / Avatarscript ? Macniel 20:09, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das ist von Seite vom Script: 137 TSU’TEY lies gasping, mortally injured. He looks up, grimacing, as an ampsuit looms over him. LYLE WAINFLEET reaches down and grabs Tsu’tey by his queue, lifting him painfully. WAINFLEET I hear this is worse than death for you, chief. WAINFLEET cuts Tsu’tey's queue off near the base. TSU’TEY SCREAMS in agony, his nervous system exploding on overload. Grinning, Lyle holds up the queue -- Tsu’tey's only connection to the world-consciousness which is his life. Unsainted 20:25, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das geht nicht "Während dieser Schlacht findet er den verwundeten Tsu'tey (Zusatz: Nach 3/4 Schuessen in die Rechte Oberkoerperhaelfte lebt der noch? Ist das Herz der Na'vi links oder Rechts? Tsu'tey tut seine Hand, als er Taruk Makto schwoert, "I Fly with You" auf die linke Seite von Jakes Oberkoerper) nach seinem Sturz und schneidet ihm seinen neuronalen Zopf ab. " Der wird doch im Kinofilm durch den Titanotheres in der Schlacht um den Baum der Seelen zu Fall gebracht und in seinem thumb|250px|Miles Quaritch verspricht [[Jake Sully, dass er seine Beine bekommt]] Kampfroboter AMP Suit voll ins Gesicht und Oberkoerper durch das Tier getoetet und oder Zertrammelt. Meiner Meinung gehoert der zu den Toten. Oder seit ihr da andere Meinung. 82.109.84.114 14:03, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) 82.109.84.114 20:37, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sieh in das Drehbuch. Die Szene mit Tsu'tey ist vor dem Angriff der Tiere auf die RDA-Truppen angesiedelt. Dr Sam Clemens 14:45, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Naja ganz unrecht hat er nicht. Im Film trampelt ein Hammerkopf auf seinen AMP Suit. Ob er das überlebt hat, weiß man nicht wirklich. Der Artikel müsste mal überholt werden, aber deswegen ist er ja auch ein Stub. Dann sollte vielleicht erwähnt werden, dass die Aussage aus dem Skript stammt. Faern. 19:37, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Tsu'tey stürzt in die Brust getroffen von der Laderampe. Wainfleet findet ihn schwer verletzt am Boden und schneidet ihm das Tsahaylu-Organ ab. Danach greifen die Tiere in den Kampf ein und Wainfleet wird getötet. So steht's im Drehbuch und auch im Artikel. Dr Sam Clemens 22:13, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::: Ja stimmt, so ergibt das Sinn. Wäre aber trotzdem erwähnenswert, dass das bisher nur im Skript steht. Faern. 22:31, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, das ergibt nun wirklich keinen Sinn "Tsu'tey stürzt in die Brust getroffen von der Laderampe AQ 20. Wainfleet findet ihn schwer verletzt am Boden " und "Im Film trampelt ein Hammerkopf auf seinen AMP Suit. Ob er das überlebt hat, weiß man nicht wirklich." Daraus ergibt sich doch, dass beide entweder tod sind oder zumindest schwer verletzt oder im AMP auch noch eingeklemmt ist. Tsu'tey hat ja nur die 3 Schussverletzungen in der rechten Brusthaelfte (ganz sicher), der kann nun wirklich noch leben, dass haengt davon ab wie er in de Urwald faellt, vielleicht wie Jake ist er zum Schluss auf einem Pilz gelandet. Auch Jake faellt ja aus der gleichen Hoehe und kommt dann Neytiri im Kampf mit Quaritch zu Hilfe. Fakt ist Quaritch ist tod (2 Herzschuesse), Grace ist tod (Quaritch Schuss rechts in den Bauch), desweitern sind die Avatare von Grace und Norm (Schuss in Oberkoerper links oben) tod, Eytucan ist tod (Holzsplitter im Oberkoerper), TC ist zweifelhaft, weil das davon abhaengt, ob sie den Feuerball durch den Schuss von Quaritch ueberlebt hat oder rausgekommen ist. DSC: kleiner Hinweis zu den Script von JC 2006. Ich habe 9 mal den Kinoorginalfilm auf englisch gehoert und ich kann an einigen Stellen genau sagen, was im Script fehlt. Ich habe mir im Script genau angeschaut, was geschrieben und was gesagt werden sollte. Ich habe einiges aus dem Kinofilm im Script vermisst. Zum Schluss: JC hat nur mit Sicherheit Jake Neytiri Moat fuer Avatar 2 , alle anderen wurden getoetet.82.109.84.114 22:12, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Die Zusammenhänge und die chronologische Folge sind eindeutig. Dass Du das nicht verstehst, ist weder mein noch unser Problem. Falls sich Dein nächster Beitrag nicht auf meine Fragen an Dich (Deine Diskussionsseite etc.) bezieht, bist Du für ein paar Tage draußen. Deine Antwort erwarte ich in den nächsten 15 Minuten. Dr Sam Clemens 22:44, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Noch 10 Minuten. Dr Sam Clemens 22:49, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Noch 2 Minuten. Dr Sam Clemens 22:59, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Und weg ist er!!^^